Through The Ropes
by XxMusicMelodyxX
Summary: Cait Helmsley is the niece of Triple H. Cait has fought literally for where she is today, a WWE diva! But what will happen when the niece of the King of Kings meets the best in the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Im trying something new so please read! **

**I own nothing but Cait Helmsley **

* * *

Triple H's POV

June 1997 (beginning of D-Generation X era)

As I walked backstage after my match against Stone Cold I was told that I had to go to Vince's office sighing I made my way there I could feel something wasn't right but I pushed that thought to the back of my head and knocked on his door "Its open." I heard him through the door.

"Uh hey Vince you wanted to see me?" I asked looking around seeing Steph and some other stars standing around in there. "Is everything okay Im not in trouble right?" I asked again seeing the looks on everyones face seeing the looks of sorrow.

Vince shook his head "Uh no you are not in trouble but Paul I have some bad news…" He said looking around then to me almost with tears in his eyes "Its about your brother." As he said this I realized why everyone looked so sorrowful.

"What about him is Jack okay? What happened?" I asked sitting down hopping for them to tell me he got sick or something minor.

"Well I got a call from the New Hampshire hospital and uh Paul," He started to shake his head everyone here had known my brother and his family they were treated like family so seeing Vince cry meant something really bad had happened, "Paul your Jack and Beth died in a car crash." Vince said and as the words left his mouth I lost it I started to cry I looked up to see not a dry eye in the room.

"Wait," I croaked out "What about Caitlyn?! What about Caiti!?" I asked urgently that girl was almost like a daughter to me even though she was my niece I cared for her when Beth and Jack couldn't.

"Shes fine, luckily she was at her friends house for the night, but you need to go to New Hampshire okay pay your final respects and have some time to yourself Paul." Vince said coming around the table putting a hand on my shoulder "If theres anything Paul anything at all even if its just someone to talk to were all here for you." Vince said giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Paul nodded standing up looking around the room saying a quiet thank you to everyone in the room. And walked out of the room going back to the locker room getting changed as quick as possible saying bye to the guys then ran out to go see his brother for the last time.

-time jump-

As I got off the plane in New Hampshire I quickly grabbed my bags and got into a rental and drove to my parents house. Before I even got my first on the door I was hugged by five three seventeen year old "Uncle Paul!" she said looking up at my with a small smile, I could tell she had been crying by the streaks trailing down her face.

"Hey Caiti, you holdin up alright? Listen we need to talk later okay maybe not today maybe after the funeral okay?" I said hugging her again a tear slipping noticing now just how much she looked like Jack.

She shrugged pulling away moving her hair out of her face. "Im getting by Gram has been with me through it all especially when I had to go I.D the bodies." She said quietly looking at the ground.

"You shouldn't have been the one to do that no seventeen year old should be put through that especially since it was your parents." I said scratching the back of my neck after talking for a little bit more we made our into the house as we walked in I saw my mom and dad and spent time with them.

-time jump to after the funeral-

As we got home from the funeral and the dinner we had after the funeral I looked to the seat next to me to see Cait nestled in her seat with my jacket on her leaning on the window I couldn't bear to wake her up after all she had been through that day so as I parked the car I went over to her side opening the door catching her before she fell.

Walking into the house that night everything was quiet and as I walked up to the second floor and into her room which used to be Jacks until she decided to make it her own when she would spend the weekend As I put her in her bed I looked around seeing band posters but most importantly I saw flyers from indie wrestling matches and smirked shaking my head. "Night Cait." I said turning back to her leaning down kissing her forehead before turning and walking out.

The next day I sat at the kitchen table with my mom and dad eating while my mom wrote out thank you notes to everyone that came to the viewing. "Morning everyone." We heard the hoarse voice of Cait coming from the arch way behind us. Looking at her I let ou a laugh seeing her hair all over the place. "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked wiping her face.

"No Medusa its just I thought you would have tamed that mane of yours before you ate!" I joked laughing throwing my head back holding my stomach but stopped after I was whacked by my mom "Ok but on a serious note Cait we need to have that talk today alright because Im leaving tonight to go back to work." I said getting serious looking at watching her nod.

After Cait left the room my mom sighed "Paul are you sure about this? Will she be alright with you out on the road?" my mom asked for the millionth time.

"Yes mom she'll be fine you know Vince treats her like family and she has a bunch of superstars and divas that are there to look out for her." I said reassuring her again.

After eating and running around to grab things that I'd need before I had to leave I came back home to find Cait sitting on the porch drinking a pepsi "Hey slick you ready for that talk?" I asked and was answered with a nod. "Alright so as you know Im leaving in a bit and I was wondering if you wanted to go on the road with me Ive already talked it over with Vince and he said that its perfectly okay with him, but if you don't want to that's okay to." I said looking at her.

A smile broke out on her face and she jumped into my arms screaming a bit "Yes! Oh my god yes!" she said pulling away " You're not joking right this isn't a joke right?!" She asked a shocked look on her face.

"No this is no joke Im very serious and our plane leaves in three hours so hurry your ass up and get packed slick." I said hugging her. As I watched her run into the house I smiled shaking my head then once she was ready we made our way to the airport and started our life together on the road.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys so what did you think?! :) Please Review and like it if you want **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2 hope you guys like it!**

**disclaimer: I dont own anyone or thing well besides Cait and thats about it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Caits Pov: (1999)

It's been two years since Ive been with my uncle on the road and everything's been great. I smiled as I stepped out of my car walking toward the hotel where we were staying at while they were taping raw. While I've been on the road I've started training to become a wrestler myself.

-flash back-

As I walked down the hall from my uncles locker room to the little gym I realized I was gonna be late to my session. Running into the room I saw Mark standing there leaning against a ring.

"I'm really sorry Mark I would have been on time, but I was talking to my uncle and lost track of time." I said dropping my bag sliding into the ring quickly stretching.

"It's alright, Cait you were late by a couple of seconds don't sweat it alright? But this does mean I'm going to work you harder than usual." Mark said patting my shoulder before we started.

-end of flashback-

I shook my head remembering the one and only I was ever late to a session I had with some of the wrestlers I had trained with. As I stepped into the elevator I pressed the number for my floor and leaned back against the elevator wall letting out a sigh tired from my session I just had with the Hardy Boys and Lita.

As I stepped out of the elevator I started to walk toward my room when I felt myself bump into a rather larger and muscular body "Whoops." I said looking up and seeing the face of Adam Copeland otherwise known Edge. "Sorry Adam I wasn't paying attention I'm really tired from my training today." I said smiling up at him apologetically.

"Ah it's alright Cait, well that would explain the sweat and the tiredness, but it's all going to pay off soon." Adam said smiling at me patting my shoulder.

I nodded "Yeah I'm actually going away tomorrow starting in the indies tonight was my last night for awhile." I said as we started to walk with each other "I'm really gonna miss it here. But this will be good for me." I said nodding a little bit before we stopped reaching my room.

"Wait tonight was your last night? Why didn't you tell anyone we would've gone out and celebrated and made sure you went out with a bang!" He said shaking his head laughing a bit.

"I just wanted to get one last training session in before I go off on my own Adam. Plus I'm leaving pretty early tomorrow and I didn't really want anything big." I said pushing some hair behind my ear smiling up at him.

Adam got closer leaning on the wall next to my door "Well I am gonna miss seeing you around here Cait you are one of the people I call my friend and now you're leaving what am going to do?" He said with a pout on his face.

"Well I think you'll just be just fine without me around here." I said laughing a little bit turning and opening my door but before I could put one foot into the room I was pulled back and my lips connected with Adams after a good two seconds I kissed back letting my hands snake around his neck before I pulled away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Adam asked smiled taking my hands in his.

I looked back up at him shaking my head "Adam, I'd love to be your girlfriend but I just can't right now I'm going away and need to focus on this and you have your stuff you need to focus on.. But maybe when I get back we can try again okay?" I asked with a small frown on my face.

"I'd wait forever if I had to and I understand." He said pulling me in for a hug before letting me go into my room.

I rolled over the next morning hitting the alarm clock sitting up and getting ready throwing on jeans, chucks, a black Beatles shirt and my beat up jacket. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bags stuffing what I'd need into them which was everything basically and walked out of my room and down to the main lobby. Once I got down there I saw my uncle standing there sitting in one of the seats.

"Hey there old man." I said sitting down next to him smiling.

"Old man? Wow that hurts Cait," He said laughing then he pulled me into a hug "well slick you ready to go?" he asked pulling away his eyes getting watery.

"You're not gonna cry on me are you dad?" I said throwing the'd' word in, after all the times he's looked out for me and taken care of me I can't call him uncle and dad really fit him, "And yeah I'm ready to go." I said wiping my eye.

"You are gonna do great out there I know it and soon you'll make it here with me again and everyone else." He said standing up taking my bags. I stood up grabbing my purse and walked with him out to the valet and had my car brought to me. As my car pulled up we put my bags in the trunk and gave each other one last hug goodbye "I'm gonna miss you slick." he said kissing my forehead.

I nodded smiling up at him "I'm gonna miss you to dad. I love you." I said before sliding into the driver's seat and drove off to my first event.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you guys think?! Hope you liked it **

**review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
